1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held flossing device, which has a floss advancing mechanism and a simple-to-use tensioning mechanism for providing the floss with sufficient tension to be of practical use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flossing regularly is important to dental health. However, flossing by holding the floss tightly between the user's two hands is cumbersome because it is hard to reach back teeth, and it is often hard to achieve sufficient tension without hurting one's hands. Moreover, it is not a sterile practice because the user's hands touch both fresh and used floss. To simplify flossing and avoid some of these problems, many flossing aids have been developed. In fact, an early flossing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 754,851 issued Mar. 15, 1904 to Bessonet, which provides for a manually threaded fork and a tensioning screw to tighten the floss when threaded. Because in this device the floss must be manually advanced and threaded, its use is cumbersome.
Another flosser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,666,877 to Cummer, which issued in 1928. Cummer notes that floss holders have the problem of maintaining the floss taut as it can stretch during use. He uses a spring-loaded actuator arm to try to solve the problem. U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,017 to Casselman, issued in 1973, discloses a floss holder that includes a floss take-up reel for used floss. A new floss spool is insertable into and a used spool is removable from the device by means of a removable cover, which provides access to the spools. New floss is pulled from the supply spool, threaded through the device and wrapped onto a take-up reel. A slide is movable to a position where the supply reel can rotate freely so that floss can be advanced by rotating the take-up reel with the user's fingers. The slide is then moved to a position where the supply reel is locked in place and tension on the floss may be increased by further rotating the take-up reel, due to a spring ratchet system. A problem with this system is maintaining tension. In addition, new floss must be threaded onto or separately provided on a supply reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,681 to Westbrook, et al. discloses a flosser that includes a take-up reel actuated to advance floss by a user pressing forward and downwardly on an actuator knob, which has notches that engage and advance the take-up reel. To lock the reel, the user lets go of the knob which then retracts upwardly and rearwardly due to a spring bias, and locks the reel into place. The device is difficult to enhance the tension on the floss after the user releases the knob.
Yet another flosser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,331 to Tanriverdi issued in 1993. It has supply and take-up reels. The floss is advanced by manually advancing the take-up reel. A locking member prevents any rotation of the supply reel independent of the take-up reel. The take-up reel is rotated to feed new floss by manual advancement. Tension may be provided by pressing and holding down a bulged portion of the case where the supply reel is located.
Other flosser devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,790,336; 5,038,806; 5,105,840; 4,660,584; 4,898,196; 5,029,593; 4,005,721; 4,817,642; 3,881,502; 3,592,203; 4,518,000; 4,151,851; 4,178,947; 4,008,728; 3,908,677; and 4,508,152.
What is needed is a flossing device that is simple to use in that it is easy to advance floss and easy to provide enhanced tension to enable one to floss. What is also needed is a flossing device which is easy to hold, safe to use, separates the new and used floss, is easy to manufacture and is compact.